Only time will tell
by Beth81955
Summary: (A Sequel to What Difference does it make?) Sam has just become a mum to twins but how will her relationship with Tom stand, will they stay strong and make it too the wedding or will the crumble? How Will Amelia(OC) Take to the twins, her new siblings? How will Sam cope with being off work for so long? Well Only Time will tell... Written From Sam.N POV
1. Introduction

_**AN - So here is the sequel to what difference does it make, thank you for all you kind words at the end and thank you to everyone who had followed/Favorited me just in the last hour or so, I didn't think I had that many fans! I Hope you enjoy this Fic - Now I'm going to watch Children in Needs Rocks! Pj Day at work tomorrow for CinN Thats going to be fun!. Enjoyxx **_

Only time will tell

"You know you really shouldn't be in work, your 8 months pregnant. I can find cover" Dad complained when I walked through the ED doors but I wasn't going anywhere 8 months pregnant or not I could see they needed my help they were already short staffed and I wasn't going to let the side down because of my little beans, it was hard enough convincing Tom to let me leave the house this morning and come to work with him. Ever since the accident last week no one and I mean no one wants me at work, not even Charlie he normally understands. I mean it's not like it's a big deal and all I fainted because I was over tired but no apparently now I'm not allowed to do anything Tom won't even let me cook dinner anymore and I'm fed up of being treated like a child.

"Daddy I don't care I could be ready to pop but I will still help you, the ED is Chaos and you need all the help you can get." I argued.

"But Sam, your Dad's got appoint he can get cover" Tom said sternly.

"Why are you taking his side, argh this is so annoying, if you won't let me work I'm not leaving and will just hang around in your way so it's up to you really?" I told them grinning. Dad and Tom just looked at each other with the same look on their face as if to say 'she's won'

"Why not just let her work, Sam is clever enough to take a break if she feels tired and well we could really do with the help now not when the agency feels like sending someone down" Ash said backing my corner.

"Alright, Sammy you can help but only if you promise to take 15 minute breaks regularly and if you have a stressful patient you are to hand them over" Dad gives in.

"Thanks Daddy" I say giving him a hug and I shoot a smile to Ash before skipping off to the staffroom to get change into scrubs, I need to wear men's large ones just to get the top to stretch over my bump which I must say is rather big now and they are both playing football with my bladder all day everyday so it more than likely I will be running to the toilets every 15 minutes. My little baby beans who would have thought it eh Sam Nicholls a mum… Well not me anyway. Before I got to engrossed into my thoughts there was a knock at the door.

"Dylan is asking for your professional opinion and skill" Fletch said poking his head around the door.

"Where is he?" I asked standing up.

"Cubicles, there's a builder who has managed to shot an industrial staple into his colleagues shoulder and it is lodged in the shoulder blade" Fletch explains.

"Right, tell him I will be there in a minute, the beans have me otherwise engaged I told him running off towards the toilets and I heard Fletch chuckle to himself as we went back to cubicles.

After my sprint to the toilets I headed to see Dylan in cubicles.

"Fletch said you required my expertise's" I said walking into cubicles.

"Umm yer, take a look at this" Dylan said coldly handing over a scan and eyeing up my bump, he's been so distant with me since we announced the pregnancy over 5 months ago now but I guess being my ex-husband and all it must be hard. I examined the scan closely and thinking over every option.

"The best option would be to leave it where it is and just patch up the puncture wound; if we were to try and operate to remove it we would risk him losing the use of his arm" I explained handing it back over "Is that all?" I questioned.

"Well maybe you would like to break the bad news" Dylan asked.

"No I wouldn't but I guess I have no choice" I said rolling my eyes and heading over to him.

"Mr Thompson" I said making my presence known.

"No offence love, but who are you?" He asked.

"Dr Nicholls, Sam. Dr Keogh had to take another patient to theatre, but I have your results" I explained.

"And I'm supposed to believe anyone in your current state can possibly be a doctor" He said laughing.

"Current State? I'm pregnant not incompetent and I have more experience than any of the other doctors in your case but if you don't want my help so be it" I said angry and threw his papers on to the floor before walking off in a strop.

"Sam what's happened?" Tom questioned.

"Nothing but where's Dylan" I shouted.

"Dylan, not a clue buts what's wrong Sam, something's upset you, I can tell" Tom questioned again but I ignored him and walked off, Tom sped up behind and grab my arm spinning me around "What's wrong" He added and I just couldn't help myself and started to cry.

"His Patient, apparently I can't be a doctor because I'm pregnant" I told him crying.

"Oh Sammy, don't listen to him, you are an amazing doctor and always will be pregnant with our amazing little baby beans or not" Tom said stroking my back.

"Do you really think so?" I questioned.

"Of course, this has only upset you because for the last few weeks you have been an hormonal wreck but I love you no matter what and I can handle your mood swings" Tom admitted.

"I love you too Tom, sorry for being all over the place" I told him.

"Don't worry about it, now how about we go see that patient of yours" Tom said.

"I' not sure I can, I need to tell him some results that he probably don't want to hear" I explained and slowly released my grip.

"Well, I will tell him but you're coming with me" Tom said, I just rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Right Mr Thompson, sorry for the delay but Dr Nicholls wanted a second opinion and I trust what she is saying and that is that we leave the staple where it is because if we were to remove there is a risk you will lose the use of your arm. Now take that from someone who has many years of wounds similar to yours as Sam worked as an Army medic for many years before coming to Holby" Tom explained.

"Yet she wanted a second opinion? And who are you?" Mr Thompson asked.

"She wanted a second opinion on the scan because it wasn't very clear and I am Dr Kent" Tom explained.

"Right so Sam, are you sure that's it then, there is no chance you can remove the staple and I can walk out of here as if nothing happened" Mr Thompson explained.

"Well you could just keep it in there and walk out like nothing happened because it looks like its lodged in there quite tight and I don't think it will be moving, but you will need to come back for a scan in a few days just to check whether it has moved or not but I don't think it will, if you give me a second to get everything ready I can patch up the entrance wound and you can go home and rest on a much more comfortable bed and then in a few days we can review this with some surgeons to see their view on this" I explained. And Tom's pager went off.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No go, Tom. I will be fine if I need you I will come and find you promise" I said smiling and he walked off.

"Right I'll just get the kit" I told Mr Thompson and he nodded. A few minutes later I had walked back in with the kit and set up.

"You and Dr Kent seem close" Mr Thompson said as I started to clean the wound.

"Well he is the father to these" I said placing my spare hand on my bump.

"These? You carrying twins?" He asked.

"Yep, only a month to go" I smiled.

"Congratulations, I bet you both pleased" He said. "By the way I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to make you upset, I should have thought about what I said" He added.

"It's fine, don't worry about it and I'm finished here, I'll just get your discharge forms" I told him standing up.

"Thanks Doc" He smiled. I turned around and suddenly the biggest wave of pain went through my abdomen and I let out a scream in pain.

"Are you alright Doc?" He asked. I was about to get up but it happened again but this time it felt like I wet myself and I looked down and noticed that it was my waters that had broken.

"Pull the emergency switch now" I asked him and he did so getting out of bed and coming over to support me.

"What's happened I thought Sam was in here" Tom said worried running over and then he noticed me bent over in pain.

"It's happening Tom, get me to maternity now" I shouted at him.

"Sam calm down and breath, I get a chair" He said running off. He came back a few seconds after and placed me in the chair with an oxygen mask.

"Mr Thompson, I'll tell Dr Keogh to Discharge you, Thank you so much for your help just then" I said before Tom wheeled me up to maternity… I would be lying if I said I have never been so scared in my life!


	2. Cheeky Monkeys

_**AN - Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favouites you don't know how much they all mean to me, Now I had to cut this chapter short otherwise I wouldn't be able to update it as I will get too distracted with Children in Need and after the busy day I have had fund raising... Pour baked beans over teachers, preforming flash mobs and all in our onesies... Can't wait for the best night on TV! - Any wya hope you all enjoy this chapter! **_

"Okay Sam, deep breaths" A female midwife said as Tom wheeled me through the doors of maternity.

"Afternoon Sam, I'm Alex and this is Jess, we will be your midwives today, feel free to ask us anything and do tell us if the pain gets too much we can get you some pain relief" The male Midwife explained.

"What's wrong with my babies? it's too soon for them!" I asked.

"Don't worry we will run a scan as soon as possible and get you and the babies checked over" Alex replied as Jess helped me onto the bed.

"Tom, the bag I need the bag from downstairs" I said worrying over the most stupid things but I just couldn't help it.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get your dad to bring it up let's just get you three checked over" Tom said stroking my hand.

"This might be cold" Jess said as she squirted the gel on to my stomach and started the ultra-scan. She moved it about pressing down in places to try and get a clear picture; I haven't looked at any of the scans since 12 weeks as I didn't want to find out the sex of my baby beans until they are here with me. Tom has be keeping a close eye on them and helped Jack designed the nursery accordingly but they are the only two who know the sex as I want it to be a surprise.

"Sam both babies seem healthy they must just be bored of hanging around and want to come out a little early" Jess said smiling.

"Thank you" I told her wiping away a stray tear.

"I would agree Babe, I can't see any cause for concern on the scan" Tom said smiling and coming over to stand by me.

"Right let's get these little ones hooked up to the heart rate monitors and then check you over" Alex said and Jess turned off the scanner and start to sort out hooking me up to all these different machines. Not long after was Alex checking me over.

"Your blood pressure is a little low but you have got anaemia so that should be expected also you are about 5 cm dilated so basically it could be any moment now, have you been feeling sudden burst of pain?" Alex questioned.

"Not really" I said but as I said that another sharp burst of pain ripped through my body. "I take that back, that one was horrible" I added and Tom just laughed stroking my back.

"Right, Jess if you stay here a second and times these contractions, I will be back with some pain relief" Alex said walking off.

It's was around 5 or so minutes later that the next one hit, this time more powerful than the last and there barely 3 minutes after the next one came, I was not waiting for Alex with the pain relief I was pushing now! And with that I took hold of Tom's hand and waited for the next burst of pain and then pushed my way through it.

"Sam are you sure you don't want to wait for Alex?" Jess questioned.

"Positive now let's get these little beans out" I told her and pushed on the next contraction taking the gas and air with one and most likely breaking Tom's fingers with the other.

"Sam, I can see the head, keep going" Jess said as I waited for the next contraction. I then pushed as hard as I could and with that push came the shoulders and Alex.

"Sam you should have waited for the pain relief, but good girl for getting this far keep going" Alex said running in and I just grinned at him madly.

"One more push and this one will be with us" Jess said smiling. So I waited for the next contraction and Pushed as hard as I could and a few seconds passed but all of a sudden I could hear the cry of my little baby and I couldn't help but let a few tears of my own slip.

"Congratulation's Sam you have a little baby boy" Jess said handing him over to the nurses "Now let's get this next one out" she smiled.

"Thank you so much Jess" I said as the next burst of pain went through me and Tom looked down at me he also had a few tears in his eyes he then squeezed my hand back for encouragement and I pushed with the next contraction.

"This one might take a little extra pushing as they were behind your beautiful little boy" Alex says encouragingly and on the next contraction I pushed again they are barely even a minute apart. After a lot of contractions and a lot of pushing I could hear the crying of my second little bean, I looked up to Tom who looked like the cat who had got the cream and then noticed that I must look exactly the same.

"You have 2 beautiful little boys, congratulation's both of you" Jess said smiling and handed the second one to the nurses for him to be weighed and cleaned up. While this was down I was allowed to rest for a little while, while they were being check over as they are a month early.

"What was the time?" I asked Alex.

"Twin number one was as 13:46 and Twin number two at 13:49" Alex said and I smiled.

"Twin number two, is bigger isnt he, I could feel it" I asked.

"He is but not by much, you have a little rest and your twins will be brought into see you shortly" Alex said smiling and leaving me and Tom alone.

"You did it Sam, I'm so proud of you" Tom said bending down and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"We, did it Tom, we did and we have two little boys to show for it but of course you already knew that" I told him laughing.

And he just smiled. "You wanted it to be a surprise"

"Of course" I said rolling over onto my side it felt good to be able to lie on it again. I was facing Tom as he was sat on the chair next to me.

"I can't wait to meet our little cheeky monkeys" He said smiling.

"As you knew have you got any ideas for names?" I asked him.

"I was thinking Oliver and James" He said smiling.

"I like it but let's just wait until we meet them because those names may not suit them" I told him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well I have my names and one of them is Oliver so I hope that one of these cheeky monkeys will suit it" I tell him and he chuckles just then Jess walks in with two nurses both wheeling in the incubators with our son's in.

"Now this little one born at 13:46 weighs 5lb 5oz" Jess said picking up our son and placing him in my arms.

"He's beautiful, the split of you Tom and definitely an Oliver what would you say" I asked him.

"Definitely but he has your hair colour" Tom said smiling. I bent down and placed a kiss on Oliver's forehead.

"Welcome to the world Oliver Jack Thomas Kent" I smiled and Tom just looked at me with a tear in his eyes.

"That's such a perfect name for our amazing little boy" Tom smiled and stroked his little head.

"And this little one was born and 13:49 and weighs 6lb exactly" Jess smiled handing him to Tom. He gurgled a little then went back to sleep after yawning and grabbing Toms little finger.

"Tom they are so perfect" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Aren't they just but this one is definitely you, look at his little face" Tom said smiling.

"William" I smiled "William James Nicholas Kent" I added.

"What amazing names for our amazing little cheeky monkeys" Tom smiled and rocked William.

"I couldn't agree more" I leant over and placed a kiss on William's forehead.

We had decided that we wanted to spend 30 minutes alone with our little cheeky monkeys before we send out the text to announce their births, names and weight.


	3. Congratulations

_**AN - So I went to the shop to pick up milk and what not this morning and there I am on the front page of the local newspaper... in my onesie... I didnt even realize we had been watched by the press doing our flash mob, Oh well it was all for CiN who have raised an amazing £31 Million+ - Anyway thanks for reviewing Enjoy this chapter! **_

Just over half an hour had passed and after taking a few pictures of our beautiful little boys and making sure each got a well-deserved cuddle off both Mummy and Daddy, Tom decided to get out his phone and he selected the photo of our little boys lying together in the middle of my bed in there matching baby grows Tom had picked out they were matching one was blue, green and white striped with a little brown monkey on the top left with the words cheeky monkey written underneath which Oliver had on the other was plain blue but the sleeves had lots of monkey face outlines and the words cheek monkey written all over in collage sort of style which William was wearing. Both had little matching hats, and mittens but they were very baggy on them as they were for new born not premature babies but we didn't mind. They were lying face to face with their little button noses touching peacefully asleep, neither one had cried much since the birth.

**_Welcome to the world Oliver Jack Thomas and William James Nicholas! _**

**_Oliver was born at 13:46 weighing in at 5lb 5oz and his brother William joined him 3 minutes later at 13:49 weighing in at 6lb exactly! _**

**_All 3 doing well just very tired, somehow Sam managed the birth with only gas and air! –No visitors just yet, waiting for their grandparents and big sister to arrive but will let you know when._**

Tom sent along with the picture to everyone in is address book, and within a few seconds his phone was going off the hook he had forgotten to put it on silent and it had woken William up so I quickly picked him up and cradled him and not before long had he stopped crying and was gurgling he then gapped my little finger wrapping his whole hand around it and then he opened his eyes for the first time he had beautiful cloudy grey eyes like his Daddy.

"Tom" I whispered and he came over. "William has your eyes" I added and Tom smiled when he noticed. He then turned to Oliver who was starting to stir so he picked him up and rocked him gently. His phone was still buzzling like mad on the bed he had decided to ignore it as it was most likely just every wishing us congratulations. WE need to stay overnight for observation on the boys as they are premature and then depending on the results we can go home tomorrow. Soon young Oliver started to cry louder than either twin had before we guessed he was either hungry or just used the toilet, I placed a little wide awake William into his incubator and wrapped him up in a blanket when Tom gently placed Oliver down on the bed where he quickly undid his baby grow and check on the toilet situation, it turned out it wasn't that so he must be hungry. I was going to breast feed my little twins as hard as it may be I am willing to try so I gently picked up Oliver and balanced him with one arm supporting his head and then moved the hospital gown so there was access to my breast I was just about the place him to my breast when Alex came in.

"Sam, I was just going into tell you they will most likely be getting hungry, now if you hold Oliver to your chest like this" He showed me by holding a doll in the position he wanted me to hold Oliver, it was almost like the way I was already holding him so I just gently moved him around a bit and Alex told me that it was perfect and that it was likely to hurt a bit once he laches on and god was he right. Tom picked up his phone and took a few pictures of us. Alex had excused himself.

"Oi, have you not heard of privacy" I joked and then winced in pain as Oliver carried on drinking.

"These moments need to be captured" Tom said laughing and then checking through all the texts "Right all the females from down stairs are telling us we have two very beautiful baby boys and to congratulate you, most of the men just send their congratulations and fletch says that we will have our very own football team before you know it." Tom said chuckling.

"Well, no thanks fletch I think we have the perfect family now, our two little cheek monkeys and their beautiful big sister and what about Lauren?" I asked.

"I decided to leave you to tell her the news and don't worry I'm happy with three!" Tom chuckled.

"So am I" I smiled and Oliver started to slow down "Full up are we mister" I gave Oliver a minute or two before I slowly pulled him away and with that he blinked his beautiful deep blue eyes at me.

"Afternoon Oliver" I smiled down at him and he kicked his little legs around.

"Tom would you?" I asked and he came and took Oliver off of me I quickly phoned Lauren and told her to make her way here to see my little bundles of joy and then picked up William and held him the same as Oliver offering him something to drink as well and just like Oliver he latched on. Tom carefully placed Oliver down onto my bed and then took a few pictures of me and William and I just rolled my eyes at him. Tom then put his phone down just as he got a messaged.

**_Alice has just arrived with Amelia; we will all be on our way up soon! Anything you would like us to bring?_**

Tom Smiled at his phone.

"Who's that?" I asked him.

"Zoe, Amelia and Mum are here they will be coming up in a second is there anything you would like them to bring?" Tom questioned.

"No I'm good thanks" I told him and then gently stroked Williams little head of dirty blond hair.

**_Great, can't wait for you all to meet them! And we can't think of anything so if you just make your way up._**

**_Tom _**

He read out as he typed it. He then placed his phoned down and started to gently tickle Oliver who started to gargle and wave his arms about.

William started to slow down the same as Oliver so I waited again just to make sure he was finished.

"You full up little man?" I asked as I pulled him back and he just grabbed my finger again.

I carefully balanced him in one arm so I could cover myself us for when they arrived which was literally seconds after doing so. I placed William on the bed with Oliver because Amelia was jumping up and down asking for a hug. I sat back down and she jumped at me.

"Careful baby girl, Mummy's feeling a bit sore" I told her wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"I love you too Mummy and look what I got for Oliver and William" She said jumping up and running over to Alice who was holding a gift bag. Alice passed it to Amelia who pulled out a Tan cuddly monkey.

"This is Cola he is for Oliver" Amelia said placing the Monkey on my lap and pulled at another cuddly monkey but this time a chocolate brown coloured one.

"This is Pepsi he is for William" She says placing it down. "Mummy, which ones which?" Amelia asked and every burst out laughing.

"Next to Daddy in the stripes that's your little brother Oliver and next to me in your little brother William" I told her and she quickly switch over the monkeys

"There you go you little cheeky monkeys" Amelia said and we just smiled.

"May I?" Dad asked gesturing to the twins. And I just nodded.

"Congratulations both of you, Sam I am so proud of you and that fact you did it only with gas and air, I can tell you are going to be a super mum to these little boys and Tom the perfect dad but not forgetting little Amelia here who will be the best big sister in the world" Dad said smiling rocking Oliver. And Zoe was stroking his hair. Alice had picked up William.

"I agree with Nick, you are going to be amazing parents and Amelia is going to be the most caring big sister ever" Alice said smiling.

"That's why we got this for her" I told them standing up and walking over to my bag that Tom had collected from downstairs and pulled out a t-shirt me and Tom had got her it had three strawberries on it on was bigger than the other two and it said 'I'm the berry best big sister' and we passed it too her and she smiled.

"I am the best big sister" She said with attitude, I then helped her put it on because Tom was busy taking photos of the proud grandparents. So I had a cuddled with my baby girl.

Then Dad and Alice had a little swap around and where holding the other twin before Tom started to take pictures again.

"So Baby girl, did you pick the monkeys and their names?" I asked.

"Yer, just like Jack picked Coco for you, that's what big sisters/brothers do right?" She questioned and I laughed.

"Just like Jack! And a big sister does whatever she things is best for her little brothers not what every other big sister does" I told her and she nodded.

"Can I have a cuddle?" She asked.

"You are?" I asked confused.

"No with Oliver and William" She said shaking her head. And I laughed of course you can jump up onto the bed. Dad placed William next to her on one side and Alice placed Oliver in the same position on the other side and that was lying on their font with their heads touching and facing the towards the end of the bed, they had both fallen asleep and Amelia was lying on her front and she had gently rested her chin in the gap between their heads and a hand on each of their backs and Tom took a photo she looked like she had just been given the best present ever.

We then got her to lie on her back and put her arms out and we placed Oliver in one of the spaces and she wrapped her arm around him and the same with William on the other side. We took a few photos of her and then left her to give them some cuddles and kisses.

Soon Dad and Zoe had to go back down to the ED as they where needed and Alice needed to go and pick up Daniel and Sophie because their car had broken down so it was just me, Tom and our prefect children. We left Amelia cuddling them for a while why we had a little cuddle together as it had been a while since I had been it Tom's arm's it wasn't before long that Amelia had fallen asleep with her little brothers and it was so peaceful, well that was until Lauren came through the door…


	4. Family Moments

_**AN - Notice a bit of inconsistency in last nights ep... Rita put the plaster on Ash's head in rhesus but yet when he turned to the camera he wasn't wearing one! Any enjoy this update x**_

"Congratulations" Lauren shouted as she entered the room. I quickly looked over to the bed where I noticed William Stir but that was it.

"Sorry, I should of thought about that" Lauren whispered and placed the balloon and everything else she had down, it was yellow, blue and purple patchwork and had two faces on it with the words 'New baby twins'

"It's okay; I did the same to you!" I told her getting up so she could give me a hug.

"Come on then tell me all about your little baby boys" Lauren said smiling.

"Our little boy on the right of Amelia is William he was born second at 13:49 and weighs 6lb exactly and our other little boy on the left is Oliver born first at 13:46 and weighs 5lb 5oz" I explained.

"Aren't they just the sweetest little boys ever" Lauren said smiling.

"Of course they are, their ours" I said leaning onto Tom and Lauren laughed. Just then Alex came back in.

"Sorry about the wait I was going to come back in and see you after you had fed the twins but I was needed at another delivery" Alex explained.

"It's fine, but the feeding was horrible I was in more pain then during the actual birth" I admitted.

"Right, do you mind if I have a look at your chest?" Alex asked.

"No, please, I need to know what's wrong I can't go on like that" I told him.

"Would you two like to step outside while I examine Sam?" Alex asked Tom and Lauren.

"No it's fine they can stay" I said smiling. Alex just smiled back and then pulled the curtain around my bed. I then untied the hospital gown and took of my bra.

"Sam, no wonder you are in pain look how inflamed your breast are" Alex said shocked at what they looked like. Alex started to examine me.

"Have you been taking your iron supplements?" Alex asked.

"What's that got to do with my breasts?" I questioned.

"Just answer the question Sam, I need to know I should have asked before you started to feed but I forgot" Alex admitted.

"Not for about a month or so now, why?" I admitted.

"Sam?" Tom said confused.

"Right that will do it. Because you haven't been taking your supplements you have not been able to produce enough milk and because of this both your twins had to try even harder to get anything from our breast causing a lot of pain to you. There is no major risks to your twins from this but if you were to carry on breastfeeding with the lack of milk to provide your sons with they will become fussy eaters when they are a bit older because they will be so used to having only what they can get and it will affect them in the long run even leading up to them suffering from anaemia as well. I think the best option is to get you straight back onto the iron supplements and get the twins on a multi-vitamin formula" Alex explained and I nodded, I knew the risks when I stopped taking the iron but it was just effecting my body so much towards the end of the pregnancy, now I have given birth hopefully I can take it again will little or no effect on me and it's probably easier if the twins are on formula as others will be able to feed them too.

"I agree, I'm so sorry Tom I just couldn't take them they are causing me to throw up all the time and I was so tired it just wasn't right and I couldn't go on" I said slowly covering myself up again.

"Sam, I will get you some cream to help soothe the pain in your breasts and then get a running prescription for your supplements" Alex explained and he waited until I was covered up before he pulled back the curtain and left.

"Sammy you should of said, I would never force you to take them and I would never was let you breast feed if I knew" Tom said.

"You would have told Dad though and I thought you wanted them to be breastfed which is why I tried" I explained.

"Okay I most likely would have told Nick but that's not the point. Amelia was never breastfed so why would it bother me if our cheeky monkeys aren't as long as all 3 of you are healthy I don't mind now, I'm going to go find some on to get us some formula for when they wake and leave you and Lauren to chat about babies. I love you Sammy and I will support everything you choose" Tom told me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Tom, it means so much and I wish I just spoke to you about it not tried to hide it" I said and started to cry.

"Don't worry Sam we know no and at least we found out before we kept trying" Tom explained and smiled. He let go of me and then kissed each of our children on the forehead before leaving.

"I love how Amelia is giving them a cuddle and fallen asleep I think it is so cute!" Lauren said and just laughed.

"She has been great to them, which is amazing I was so scared she would hate them and me and Tom for replacing her" I said.

"No chance she just wants to be a part of it and you know it" Lauran laughed. "By the way I got you a few little sets for them, I couldn't decide on which one to get so I just got all three" Lauren added and went over picking up the gift bag she brought in I was sat on the end of my bed with my legs crossed and Lauren sat on the chair, It was a bit annoying that we only got one chair but then again you are only meant to have a maximum of 2 visitors and in effect I had 3 but I wasn't going to count Amelia and Tom as visitors as they are my family. I then pulled out the neatly wrapped present from the gift bag and opened it, it was 3 different sets of vest's the first set was copy and paste, one vest had the word 'copy' on and the outline of the keyboard buttons 'Ctrl' and 'C' and the same style on the other one but it had the word 'paste' and the buttons 'Ctrl' and 'V'. I just laughed placing them to one side. The second set where red with white trim and in the middle it had the Thing 1 and Thing 2 circle from Dr Suess's Cat in the Hat printed, one on each with the face of a thing printed on each. I laughed at them as well as I was going to get the same set and then placed them down looking at the last ones which were black with a blue bar code on each on one it said 'Buy one' and on the other it said 'Get one free' Which again I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Thanks Lauren" I told her smiling.

"It's nothing compared to what you have got me and Lana" She smiled and Oliver started to Stir. "Can i?" She asked and I nodded. Lauren went over and gently picked up Oliver and rock him slightly.

"You know you were right Lauren" I told her.

"About what and don't sound so shocked about it either" She laughs.

"About the twins, and how no matter what they will always be the most perfect twins and from the moment I first held them I could tell that no other children would be as beautiful" I told he and she just smiled.

"Well it's true and as handsome as your little men are my Lana is still my number one for looks" Lauren laughed as Alex and Tom walked in.

"Right Sam, I want you to massage this cream into the inflamed part of your breast twice a day also I have collected your first months' worth of supplements for you to take and here is some formula for the twins once they are ready also I wanted to aske who is that young girl lying with them" Alex mentioned.

"That's their big sister Amelia and thank you for everything" I told him.

"I see, she must be very proud of them. Can you make sure thought that they are ready to go into ICU to be monitored over night by 7 o'clock and I am trying to organise a private bed for you overnight so Tom can stay here in case anything happens but I do believe you will be ready to go home by tomorrow" Alex explained and walked off. William started to cry which woke Amelia up. I gently picked up William and one of the bottles of milk that had been prepared and started to feed him, he seemed much happier this time until the end when I needed to wind him and he let out a little burp, I then swapped with Lauren so I could feed Oliver and then wind him too they both seemed much happier and where looking all around the room and Amelia laughed both times they burped which was quite funny. Lauren had to leave to collect Lana at 6 so it was just me, Tom, Amelia and out cheeky monkeys.

By 7 o'clock we had changed their first nappies and all had a big cuddle together and then placed them back into the incubators where they were taken to ICU for observation. The had not be a private room available so we were just moved to a smaller bay with less people on and Tom was allowed to stay and we were keeping Amelia with us because she had nowhere else to go, the staff where not to impressed by that but she was staying. They had given us and extra bed for Tom to sleep on so Amelia just came into bed with me and we snuggled up for the last night of uninterrupted sleep.

The next morning we were woken up around 8 o'clock with the ward rounds and we headed straight to ICU where Oliver and William where both still sound asleep so we spoke to the nurse first.

"There were no problems over night with either twin and I am happy to send them home with you today. The both woke up at around 10 and then around 2 asking for a feed and that has been it from them they must be the quietest babies we have ever had in here, if you have their car seats we can get them strapped in and then sort out the discharge forms" The nurse explained and I couldn't help but smile our perfect little cheeky monkeys where on their way home.

Tom had gone off to get the car seats out of the car which is very cramped with 3 car seats in the back so we are planning on getting a new bigger car later on today. The twin's car seats matched their pram as it was a set. They can attach to the frame or we can attach carrycots to it and once they are older there is seats we can attach as well. It cost over £700 but it was worth it as it would last us a very long time, up until they are 3 and a half. The car seats and carrycots are both black with white padding and the padding is designed with black swirls on which was the same with the carrycots and the rest of the material on the pram.

Me and Amelia went over to see Oliver and William.

"Millie, I was thinking why don't we nickname them Ollie and Billie, to match you" I told her and she smiled.

"Can we?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Morning Ollie and Billie, It's me Millie your big sister" Amelia said and I just laughed they were looking up at her and kicking their legs about. It was long after that Tom walked in carrying the car seats and placed them down on the top. I then picked up Ollie and Tom picked up Billie and we got them dressed into there all in one coats. Tom had got matching ones; they were padded quilted jacket styled with a faux fur trim hood, one was Navy and one was Burgundy. I got Ollie dressed in the navy one and placed him into his car seat and Amelia placed his little Monkey Cola next to him and Tom did the same with Billie before placing him in and Amelia gave him his monkey Pepsi. The nurse made sure they were strapped in correctly before we signed he discharge papers and headed down to the ED to show off our little Cheeky monkeys.


	5. Showing Off

**_AN - The patient Jessica is the same lovely old lady from Chapter 107 in What difference does it make - Enjoy :)_**

We went the long way round to the ED to give it time for some of the others to arrive as most didn't start work until 9 and as it was only 8:35 we had a while to spare. Tom was Carrying William as he was heavier and Tom told me I wasn't allowed to but he was barely heavier then Oliver so I'm not sure what the problem was. I was carrying Oliver and holding Amelia's hand as we walked into the ED. We went straight to the nurses' station as there would be more people there then at reception.

"Amelia go and run over there and fall to the fall and pretend to be hurt, that will get everyone's attention and then we can place your brothers down" I bent down and whispered to Amelia while and she nodded while we waited and watched as Fletch, Tess, Robyn and Jamie all ran away from the station to Amelia and once at the station we noticed that Rita, Dylan and Linda had come over from cubicles.

"Someone page Nick, its Amelia" Tess said worried.

"Page Nick about what" Zoe asked walking around the corner from the Café with Ash and Lily.

"It's Amelia, she just fell to the ground" Tess explained and Zoe turned around and saw us and she just laughed.

"Zoe? Why are you laughing what if something's wrong, Sam and Tom are both up on maternity" Robyn asked confused.

"But they are not, they are down here" Zoe said and everyone turned around and Amelia started to laugh before getting up and skipping over to us.

"Congratulations you two but next time don't give us all a heart attack" Tess said coming over and looking at the twins "Aren't they handsome" She added and everyone else came over to have a look.

"Look at the little boys! I wish I had some!" Robyn said having a look.

"Not in our flat you won't be" Jamie said and everyone laughed. "But your boys are both very handsome and I'm loving the hair they both have so much already, more than me that's for sure" Jamie added which caused everyone to laugh again.

"Tom we got ourselves a football team, my boy, your boys, Charlie's grandson… Only need one more for 5 aside" Fletch said smiling.

"Fletch, I don't think our boys can play football just yet, let them learn how to walk first" I said and Fletch just laughed.

"Finn, Gemma from AAU, her boy Finn can join your team" Rita said smiling and I just laughed they are all getting a bit carried away. "Cute boys by the way" Rita added.

"What's all the fuss about?" Dad asked walking over with Jade and Luke.

"Aright Granddad" Fletch joked and went off to work.

"Morning Daddy" I smiled "Jade Sorry but you might need a new mentor for this last week before your exam" I added looking over at my two sleeping monkeys.

"Sam Congratulation's, what are their names?" Jade asked.

"Didn't you get my text?" Tom questioned.

"No, I've lost my phone" She replied.

"Well this is Oliver" I said gently stroking his hair "And by his Daddy over there is William" I added.

"Well they are just the cutest, Luke can we have some please!" Jade said and everyone just looked between them.

"Since when where you two together then?" I questioned and she went bright red.

"About a month maybe little longer" She admitted.

"And you managed to keep it a secret, it was out from day one that we were together" I said shocked.

"Maybe that's because since day one you two couldn't leave each other alone for 5 minutes and you still can't" Zoe laughed "Now back to work you lot, wouldn't you agree Nick" Zoe added.

"Yes I would, and Sam go home and get some rest before those Twins wake up" Dad said smiling. And everyone slowly dispensed and went back to work all except Dylan who was still standing in the side lines confused on whether to come over or not.

"Dylan, you can come over if you like mate they won't bite, well not yet anyway!" Tom joked and Dylan nodded and came over. Once he came over he looked in the car seat to Oliver as he was up and wriggling his little feet and hands about.

"He has your eye's Sam and the other one is your double, who is this one?" Dylan asked

"This is Oliver, my little cheeky monkey" I explained and then bent down so I was his height. "Aren't you" I giggled and started to tickle his little cheek and stroke his hair he was waving his arms around making little gargling noises.

"I think they both will be Monkeys, and if they are anything like their Mum was you should be worried Tom, right trouble maker" Dylan said and then let Oliver grab his finger and he actually smiled.

"Me, trouble? Nah its Tom you need to look out for" I joked and Tom just chuckled.

"You are both as bad as each other now if you don't mind would you like to go and retrieve your daughter from cubicle, she is playing doctors and nurses with Jade and her patient, I'm due in theatre and I will come around and see you later, text me if you need anything" Dad said.

"Omg, I didn't even realize she wasn't here, I am so bad at this whole Mum thing" I exclaimed.

"Sam, no you are not I have watched you raise Amelia like she is your own since the day you came back and now these two will have the best Mum ever and all 3 of your beautiful children are so lucky that you are their Mum and I'm sorry it's taken so long but I can't bear to be mad at you Sam, I miss having a laugh with you on a Friday night" Dylan admitted while smiling and gently moving his fingers around with Oliver gripping onto them. I just looked at him as if to say shut up and Tom must have noticed.

"He's right Sam you are the best Mum to Amelia and you will be to these Boys too all 3 of them need you and love you and so do I and don't beat yourself up you have been distracted lately and if anyone is a bad parent it's me I should have been watching her" Tom explained.

"Do you both really think so? And Dylan I miss it too but somehow I don't think I will be in the pub on a Friday night for a while, now I'm going to go get Millie before that patient flies for a complaint about the age of the nurses here" I joked and Tom laughed. Dylan was still busy with Oliver and smiling and I had not seen Dylan smile in so long I wasn't going to ruin that for him so I quickly ran off to cubicles leaving Tom and Dylan with the twins.

"Mille" I shouted when I walked in a saw her playing with a bandage.

"Don't worry love she was just fixing my leg up weren't you, Helping Dr Cornick out while she fixed up my Head" The lady explained then I looked up and smiled as I noticed who it was.

"Jessica, don't tell you fall over in town again?" I said smiling.

"Dr Nicholls, I didn't recognize you so sorry, but how has it been that I am lucky enough to be treated by you two wonderful doctors and little Nurse Amelia here" Jessica said smiling. "Jade Explained that Amelia's Mum had just given birth to Twins and that she was a bit preoccupied so she decided to take Amelia for a walk and then she notice little old me sat in here by myself and asked if I would mind Amelia helping while she patched me up" Jessica explained.

"Don't be silly of course Mummy knows about the twins" Amelia laughed.

"Millie" I sighed.

"Is she yours?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, your my little baby girl" I said ruffling her hair.

"Mummy and Daddy have shown me how to be a doctor" Amelia replied so not listening to what I said like usual.

"So you must have been pregnant last time when you treated me if you have just had some twins, and what do they mean by just?" Jessica questioned.

"Yep, I had just had my 12 week scan when I treated you and well I gave birth yesterday so I'm not actually at work, but lucky for you Jade is here" I smiled.

"You gave birth yesterday, well congratulations, what did you have?" Jessica asked.

"Mille, what are our babies' names?" I asked her.

"William and Oliver, they are little cheeky monkeys" She replied tying up the bandage. "All done you can go home now" She added.

"Thank you Nurse Amelia, but I will just wait for Dr Cornick to finish first and Two little boys how sweet, I bet your brothers are right monkeys" Jessica replied just then Tom appeared carrying one car seat and Dylan the other.

"Daddy I just bandaged Jessica's leg up, she is all better now" Amelia said smiling when she noticed Tom.

"Babe I was wondering where you had got to, and well done Mils" Tom replied.

"Just chatting to an old patient of mine, Is Oliver still awake?" I asked Dylan and he nodded. I walked over and slowly got him out of the car seat and went to show Jessica.

"Isn't he beautiful, are they identical?" Jessica asked while cooing over Oliver.

"Not quite Identical but very similar, I'm going to have a hard time trying to tell them apart" I admitted. And Oliver started to stir a little so I gently rocked him and he stopped.

"Dylan, you can put the car seat down if you like" I said smiling and Dylan did so. "In fact would you like a cuddle Dylan he seems to have taken a liking to you" I added.

"Thank you but no thanks what if I hurt him, they are so tiny" Dylan said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I repeated.

"If it's alright with you I would like to wait until they are a bit older and also I have a patient in bed 3 who requires my help, but it is so nice to finally be talking again, who knew it would take something like this to bring us close again" Dylan said.

"It's because you love our little boys and you just want to be a part of their lives" Tom said and Dylan chuckled.

"I think you might be right mate but I better get going before Mr Jordan notices, see you Sam, Tom and Bye Amelia" Dylan said walking off.

"Bye" I called after him, "and Amelia I think we should leave Jessica to have her treatment, and get these two cheeky monkeys home" I added and she let out a sigh.

"But I like being a nurse"

"I know you do baby girl, but come on say bye to Jessica" I told her while placing Oliver back in his seat and strapping him up.

"Bye Jessica" Amelia said with a sigh.

"Bye Nurse Amelia, but you need to go home and let Mummy have some rest she must be so tired and don't tell any of the other nurses here this but you are the best Nurse here" Jessica said which made Amelia giggle.

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Really, but shh keep it a secret" Jessica smiled. "Oh and you must be Dad, sorry I never said but Congratulations" She added.

"Thank you, and don't worry about, now come on Sam, Amelia let's get going, because I'm not sure about Mummy needing a rest but I certainly do" Tom said yawning. He found it incredibly hard to sleep on that pull up bed they gave him and barely got any sleep last night.

"Dr Kent, you need to go home and take care of your family and let them sleep not the other way around" Jade joked.

"Well Dr Cornick you try sleeping on the most uncomfortable pull up bed ever and then see how tried you are" Tom replied.

"Hang on are you a Doctor too Dad? Sorry I don't know your name" Jessica asked.

"Tom, and yes I am" Tom explained.

"Well no wonder Nurse Amelia, is as good as she is, with doctors for parents" Jessica said and I just let out a massive yawn that I couldn't keep in and then picked up Oliver's car seat.

"Sorry Jessica I would love to stay and chat but I really do need to get going, before I fall asleep in the middle of the ED" I explained.

"No, its fine go, don't let me keep you, See you again sometime?" Jessica questioned.

"Maybe, but hopefully we will just bump into each other in town, not back in here eh" I said smiling.

"I like the sound of that, Bye Sam, Bye Nurse Amelia" Jessica said and waved.

"See you, Jade, I'm still on the other end of the phone if you need me" I explained. "Bye Jessica" I added as me and Tom walked out both carrying a car seat and holding hands with Amelia skipping off in front.


	6. 6 Bigger is Better

_**AN - Had a bit of an interesting day today, we were doing school photos at work and when it came to the whole school photo we where outside and about to have it taken and it started snowing! - Its not much of a chapter today but been a bit distracted tonight and it will only get worse with Holby on! Also all the stuff with the range rover, I haven't a clue if its even true or not but there you go - Enjoy x**_

It had been a nightmare trying to strap all three car seats into the back of our tiny little ford. We did have plans to go and get a bigger car later on this week for the arrival of the twins but somehow along the lines that plan went out of the window, so before we head off home today Tom has decided to take us to get a bigger car, now you see he just wants a bigger car but I want a Range Rover sport, I have always wanted a Land rover and miss the one I used to drive out in Afghanistan and now we have to fit 3 Car seat in we need a Car with a bit of room in the back and what better car to get then a Land rover, Tom isn't impressed as he doesn't think I should drive one but I am going to convince him. We then pulled up at the garage and got out the car seats carrying one each but to spite Tom I took William this time and Amelia then jumped out and we all walked into the forecourt.

"Afternoon, How may we help you?" One of the Sales assistants asked.

"Well, you see that little run down ford over there, it's not quite big enough to fit 3 car seats in the back so we are hoping to upgrade, what would you suggest?" I questioned.

"We don't want anything too bit though as both me and Sam will need to drive it" Tom added.

"We have recently got some new Range Rovers in for 2014, They will provide plenty of room in the back if you would be interested" The sales Assistant said pointing over to them.

"Nothing to big" Tom repeated.

"These New Range Rovers are the new sport model so they are not nearly as big as the older models" The sales assistant explained.

"Can we just have a look and see how all the seats fit into the back?" I asked and he nodded.

"Right this way" He gestured and Tom rolled his eyes and followed him.

We walked over to the new Range Rover Sport SE LR TDV6; there were 3 different ones to view, one white, one grey and one red.

"Do you have the other car seat with you as our ones may not be the same make and may be bigger or smaller than yours" The sales assistant asked. Tom nodded I was about to offer to go and get it but Oliver started to cry so I placed Williams car seat down and went over and took him out of the car seat and gently rocked it.

"Tom would you go and get it please" I asked him while stroking g Oliver's back. Tom just smiled at me and went off.

"Sorry" I told the sales assistant.

"Don't worry about it, I would rather listen to a young one cry then a 2 year throw a tantrum" He Laughed.

"I know what you mean" I said and looked over to Amelia who was sat with William in his seat.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are your twins? They look very small" The sales assistant asked.

"They were born yesterday, 4 weeks early otherwise we would have already sorted out the car situation" I explained.

"Well congratulations, I bet you have heard enough of that recently" He laughed and Tom reappeared with Amelia's seat.

"Here we go" He said.

"Right if you place all of the seats into the car you can see how well they all fit and then take it from there" The sales assistant smiled opening the back door of the Red one and placing the empty seat in sliding it to the other side of the car. Tom then placed Amelia's seat into the middle and then he gently picked up William and put his is and there was still at least an inch or so in-between each seat.

"Daddy, can I go in?" Amelia asked jumping up. We both looked to the sales assistant.

"Go for it kiddo, see how much room there is" He said she carefully made her way in and sat on her seat.

"I like this one Daddy, it's nice and comfortable and it smells nice" Amelia smiled and I just laughed at her rocking Oliver. Tom had even gone over and sat in the driver's seat; I had opened the passenger door but just waited outside with Oliver.

"It's offers you a prestige and comfort while driving with a built in GPS and 360 parking view and a interior mood light system for the children. The radio can have up to 6 stations programmed and also has a CD player along with an IPod port. It has an amazing 4 wheel drive which offers you comfort on road and off road. It has a powerful 3.0 litre Advanced Sequential Turbo Diesel 155kW, what more could a man ask for?" The Sales assistant went through explaining the different features from the car.

"Daddy can we have this one please, I like" Amelia said even though she hadn't understood a word of what the sales assistant had said.

"Can we Daddy, I like this one too, well maybe not this one I prefer the grey" I begged Tom.

"Alright, I was never going to win and as this one seems to be to one all though I dread to think of the price" Tom said rolling his eyes and I squealed like a little girl. Tom just raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed.

"Sorry" I smiled and then he started laughing too.

"So the grey one?" Tom questioned.

"Please, if that's alright with you" I Said and he nodded.

"Of course anything to keep my two favourite girls happy" Tom said.

"If you want to move the car seats into the grey one, then you can come and talk payment with me and I will hand over the keys to your big new car" The sales assistant smiled.

"Tom I will sort out the seats, I got my little helper with me" I said and he jumped out walking off with the Sales assistant. I placed Ollie back into his car seat and moved him over to the grey model and strapped him not just to the car seat and then into the car, I did the same with Amelia's and William's who was still asleep my little angel. I then bent over and strapped Amelia into her seat and after a little while Tom came back with the keys.

"Right, I'll drive this one home and do you think you can drive the old one back until we have decided what we are doing with it? It's only a five minute drive to the lodge from here and then we can all go home and have a rest" Tom asked.

"I'm sure I can manage a 5 minute drive but what about the twins? You going to be able to handle it?" I questioned.

"I've got their big sister haven't I, we will be fine, won't we Mils?" Tom said and Millie nodded.

"As long as you're sure?" I asked again.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind on the range rover!" Tom laughed.

"Alright, I'm going" I said and then placed a kiss on my 3 little ones foreheads before heading off to the old car and starting it up, I waited for Tom to leave before following him back to the Lodge.


	7. 7 well I couldn't think of a title

**_AN - Got a bit distracted trying to write this so I have decided to quit while I was ahead, I promised a friend a nice chapter but I sort of didnt get to that part i'm sorry but please enjoy it anyway_**

I can't believe we have had our little cheeky monkeys at home for 5 days now, time has just flown by and they are so well behaved it is wonderful and so is Tom he gets up in the night the share the feeds and nappy changes and doesn't leave me to all the hard work but I'm going to have to take over by myself soon as Tom will be going back to work next weekend. Whereas I have got another 3 months off. We are having a little get together this afternoon with friends and family just so everyone can have a cuddle with the boys because it was all a bit rushed with them in the ED, hopefully they wake up though and not send all day in there amazing nursery which I actually love to pieces how could 2 men come up with the design for it and managed to get matching furniture and bed sheets is beyond me especially when those Men are Tom and Jack but then again Jack is great and has designed us the best lodge ever and the boys nursery just tops it all off.

Jack and Tom choose to do a cheeky monkey theme which was just prefect because the twins are our cheeky monkeys. They did 2 walls a pale blue and 2 walls pale green. On one of the blue walls they had painted vines swinging along the top of the wall and coming down to just above the half way line which had a monkey border and on one wall the boarder read 'Two Little Monkeys Jumpin' on the bed' with 3 or 4 leafs either side of the writing and then the other walls the border was just filled with loads of monkeys and leaves. On the vines which spread down the blue wall there are 2 monkeys one sat swinging on the vine with his tail hanging down holding a piece of rope and then on the other side there was a monkey swinging on the vine by his tail and reaching out holding the other side of the rope with his hands and across the rope the name 'William' was wrote and under his name they had place one of the dark wood cots with matching bed sheets to the monkeys on the border. Then on the green wall they had done the same vine design across the top and this time there was a monkey holding on to the vine by his hands and he had his legs spread out as if he was doing the splits and his tail holding one end of the rope and then holding the other side of the rope was a monkey who was swinging by his tail like the one of the other wall and holding on to the rope with his hands and the on this side the name 'Oliver' was wrote across the rope and the other cot placed underneath this one the other two walls just had some vines and leaves painted on to them. I still can't believe how well the furniture and everything else matches in this room. I was sat on the rocking chair watching my little cheeky monkeys sleep when all of a sudden my phone started to ring, so without looking who it was I quickly answered it so it didn't wake the twins.

"Sam, it's Dylan" Dylan said as I picked up the phone.

"Oh Hey Dylan, what's up?" I asked.

"You know you invited me to yours and Toms for this get together, I don't actually know where that is as I know you have moved from Tom's old place" Dylan admitted.

"Dylan I'm so sorry I should have said, we live down at the docks but I can come and pick you up if you like, I need to pick up Jack and Olivia anyway and plus it givesme an excuse to drive the Range rover" I said smiling to myself.

"What Range rover? And are you sure that's such a good idea? Jack hates me and who is Olivia?" Dylan questioned.

"The Range Rover we got on Monday but Tom won't let me drive it, says it's too big for me to drive, its tiny compared to the ones out in Afghanistan and don't worry about Jack of he says anything he can walk and Olivia is his partner and one of Amelia's teachers to make things even more complicated Lauren is Amelia's key worker which is so awkward because I'm her little girls god mother and we can't spend too much time together as the parents already think she favourites Amelia over their children which obviously isn't true" I said laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit you, start off with one think and then somehow the conversation ends up completely different, so if you are going to break the rules and drive the range rover to pick me up when would you be leaving? And can you still remember where I live?" Dylan asked.

"Umm yer, I will break the rules, and how could I forget it was my house as well not that I was ever there and I guess I should get leaving now, so I will see you in about 25 minutes" I explained.

"Alright, but I don't want to be the one that gets you in trouble over the driving so don't break them on my behalf!" Dylan chuckled.

"Yer, yer oh you don't mind if Amelia comes I can't leave him alone with all 3 it wouldn't be fair" I laughed.

"I don't mind so see you in 25 minutes then" Dylan said and hung up the phone. And placing a kiss on each of my little cheeky monkey's foreheads and then heading downstairs.

"Tom, I'm going to go a pick up Jack, Olivia and Dylan as he doesn't actually know where we live" I explained picking up the range rovers keys "Come on Amelia" I called.

"You are not taking that car" Tom said sternly.

"Yes I am, and I'm taking Amelia, the twins are upstairs asleep listen out for them" I told him and Amelia cam skipping over.

"Sam you can't drive it, it's not safe" Tom added again while I was putting on my shoes and Amelia's.

"Tom, I driven more unsafe cars before and besides I need to get used to it sure and would you not rather I did it sooner rather than later" I said raising an eyebrow and He just shook his head and walked off.

"Just don't rush" Tom said heading off upstairs. I had won, yet again. I could get used to that!

"Come on then Millie" I said opening the front door and she jumped out.

"See you soon Tom" I shouted.

"Bye Daddy" Amelia shouted as well but she got an answer unlike me Tom hates it when he knows I'm right. I went over and put Amelia in her car seat and strapped her up she had Uno and she strapped him in the empty seat next to her. I quickly moved the twins car seats into the boot and then climbing and started up the car and left for Dylan's.


	8. 8 Unexpected Guest

_**AN - This chapter is dedicated to a friend, the best friend anyone could ask for who has been though a lot recently but has still be there for me when I needed her. I hope she enjoys this chapter but I'm sure she will :) - Thanks for the reviews everyone I am glad you are all like the story so far.**_

(Dylan's POV)

There was a knock at the door so I quickly hurried around and turned off the TV, took the dishes into the kitchen, I wasn't expecting Sam for another 20 minutes.

"Sam, I didn't think you would be that quick" I Said as I opened the door. But it wasn't Sam looking at me it was someone else a beautiful but familiar, with her long dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Dylan" was all she said and looked up at me with those eyes and I could see the pain in them, they didn't have their usual sparkle.

"Sarah?" I questioned and she nodded weakly.

"I didn't know where else to go Dylan, I wasn't sure if you and Sam still lived her but after what's happened I had to leave I couldn't stay" Sarah admitted.

"Sam doesn't live here anymore but she is on her way, so much has changed since you left but please explain what's wrong I can't bear to see you like this" I told her letting her into the house.

Sarah and Sam met while they were both being sectioned, Sarah was in there for her eating disorder and had been there since she was 12, 2-3 years later Sam turned up and changed her life she slowly got better and then she was allowed to leave around the same time as Sam and they stayed the best friends ever, more like sisters it was so strange the bond those two girls shared I will never understand. Both Sam and Sarah got married and moved on with their life's but they stayed in contact while Sam was in Afghanistan and Sarah moved to Italy with her Husband he was a Italian Chef, once they were in Italy they set up an restaurant together and began work and it was that way up until now. What had happened?

"Would you like a glass of water, Juice?" I asked as we sat in the living room.

"Water please" Sarah said and I nodded going to get the drink for her.

"Here" I said placing it on the table in front of her.

"When, you said Sam didn't live here anymore and lots had happened since I left what did you mean?" Sarah asked taking a sip of water.

"Sam left me, She had an affair while in the army and she left me we got a divorce last year when she returned from Afghanistan to move back to Holby. Now she is engaged again with a much nicer man then me who loves her to the moon and back she also has 3 children, a 4 year old girl called Amelia, who is Tom, her partners child from a previous relationship but she has adopted her and some twin boys who are 5 days old, Oliver and William" I explained and I saw a smile sneak across Sarah's face.

"Really, just 5 days they must be adorable. I'm so sorry things didn't work out between you two but for Sam to be engaged and have children she must be happy" Sarah smiled.

"She is, much happier then when we were together, in fact you can see for yourself in about 10 minutes shes on her way to pick me up, they are having a little get together for the twins so everyone can meet them, it will many be our work colleagues as we are all doctors in the same ED, Sam, Tom and Me" I told her and she smiled.

"Really, she's coming here? I can't believe I'm going to see her again" Sarah said smiling and had a tiny sparkle back.

"But you came here you must of expected to see her?" I questioned.

"I didn't actually think you would still be here" Sarah explained.

"I know what you mean it has been 10 years! What made you come back?" I asked and all of a sudden the smile on her face disappeared.

"He, hurt me Dylan, for years now and I couldn't live with it and then the other day the police arrested him for being drunk and disorderly and while he was in there custody I decided to run and I had nowhere so I came to you, well Sam" She admitted.

"Oh Sarah, I can't believe he would do that to you, I don't know what to say" I admitted to her tongue tied.

"It's fine Dylan, honestly I just needed out and so I ran" Sarah said smiling and just on queue there was another knock on the door.

"Sarah, it will be Sam, go answer it and give her a surprise" Dylan said and she jumped up and run to the door.

(End of POV)

I was arguing with Amelia as she wanted to get out of the car but I told her to stay in the car but she undid her strap and jumped out.

"Your just as much as a monkey as the boys, you know that right" I joked and started to tickle her and she was laughing her head off, I heard the door open.

"Dylan you don't mind if Amelia uses your toilet do you?" I asked and picked up Amelia turning around to the biggest shock of my life.

"Sarah?" I asked shocked and then Dylan appeared as well.

"I know Sam I was just as shocked when she turned up 10 minutes ago, I'll so Amelia to the Toilet if you want" Dylan smiled and I placed Amelia down.

"Thanks Dylan" I said and ran up and gave Sarah a massive hug.

"I can't believe you're here, why, are you here?" I questioned.

"Hey, Sam. It's good to see you again how have you been?" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm just so shocked to see you again" I said smiling.

"I know I can't believe it's you either, I never imagined that after 10 years you would still be here" Sarah said smiling.

"Well I only got back last year, so you're lucky as I wasn't planning on staying until I met Tom" I explained.

"Yes Dylan mentioned, Amelia, Engagements, and 5 day old Twins. Yer I know you have been busy" Sarah Laughed.

"Well what about you and Mario? Is he here?" I questioned.

"In Jail? Well he was when I left" Sarah said simply and I must have looked shocked and she just laughed.

"He got arrested for being drunk and disorderly so it was time to make a perfect get away" Sarah explained and Dylan reappeared with Amelia skipping along.

"Get away?" I questioned putting Amelia back into the car and strapping her up.

"He abused me Sam, for years he has been now and I couldn't take anymore? I was kind of hopping I could stay at yours for a while before I get back onto my feet" Sarah explained.

"Oh Sarah, did you drive here?" I asked. And she nodded.

"Follow me to Jack's and then back to mine and I'm sure you can stay in out spare room, Daddy won't mind will he" I said towards Amelia and she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes, come back to mine, meet the twins and then once everyone has gone we can have a coffee and a chat, Lauren will be there too" I explained and she smiled, it's been so long since she saw me, Lauren or Dylan.

Sarah nodded and got in her car and then Dylan and me climbed into the range rover, I explained we would be going to Dad's if she could remember the way and if not to phone Dylan for directions.

After picking up Jack and seeing the look on his face it was just as funny we headed back to mine and Toms for the get together, hopefully Tom had organised it all… Not sure I will believe that though


	9. 9 Question time!

_**AN - Sorry for any mistakes this chapter was wrote on the beach on my phone... I would just like to say thank you to the best friend ever! (you know who you are) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**_

It was a few minutes after I had pulled up onto the drive and we had all climbed out of the car that Sarah pulled up and parked behind us.

"Mummy is Ellie coming?" Amelia asked as I locked up the car.

"Hazel said she will wait and see but hopefully they can pop down for an hour or so" I explained and she jumped around smiling.

"Baby Girl please stop, I don't want there to be accident, why don't you go open the front do for us" I suggested and she skipped over opening the door. "Jack, Dylan, Olivia and Amelia would you like to go and see if he needs any help in there?" I added and they all nodded and went off inside, I guess they just took the hint. Once Sarah had parked her car and got out I went over to her.

"Come with me for a walk, I'll show you around where you will be staying" I said smiling and she agreed locking up her car. And we walked down to the docks.

"Sam this is beautiful, I wish I had somewhere like this to call home" Sarah said smiling.

"Well this will be home for the next week or two wont it" I replied.

"I suppose your right, Now tell me all about Tom" Sarah said smiling and we sat down on the edge of the dock with our feet hanging over the edge.

"Tom is just amazing, he is the kindest, most caring and non-judgmental person you could ever meet, It took me months to finally open up and admit to him about my past and the self-harm but he only wished he could have been there to help me, he never judge me on anything and when I told him that his boss was my Dad he just laughed at how he had been so stupid to not realise but he didn't care, he was just glad he knew and he was the same about everything just so understanding but then again he has been though a lot himself and I am so lucky to have found him, I never want to lose him and this was the very place a few months ago that I told him I loved him and that I wanted to spend forever with him and Amelia and that I showed him the adoption papers he then suggested we moved in together and about a month later we found out I was pregnant and then moved in down here" I explained.

"He sounds wonderful and so prefect for you, I'm happy for you Sam, I just wish thinks had worked out between me and Mario but after what he did I couldn't forgive him" Sarah admitted and let out a sigh.

"I still can't believe anyone would do that to you, you are the most amazing and loving person on the earth who would do anything for anyone no matter what you have going on in your own life you would make sure everyone else was alright and had the support they needed" I told her and she just laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Even after 10 years you still believe that? Sam I stopped writing to you and Lauren for no reason what so ever and just left you both alone wondering what had happened to me and yet you are sat next to me telling me I put everyone else first, It doesn't add up does it" Sarah admitted and I laughed at how bad what I said did sound when you put it like that but I knew I was right she was all those things and more and still is no matter what's happened the past is the past. I slowly stood up and Sarah followed suit.

"I guess we should go inside and help them" I smiled and Sarah nodded and we walked back to the lodge and went to help.

"Tom, how where the little cheeky monkeys while I was gone?" I questioned walking in with Sarah.

"They haven't said a word but I have been up to check every now and again and who is this?" Tom asked looking at Sarah.

"This is Sarah, we met while we were both being sectioned… Sarah I' so sorry I should have asked if you minded" I said looking at her.

"Sam don't worry about it, that was ages ago now we have both come a long way since then. Nice to meet you Tom" Sarah smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, Sam has mentioned you a few times and how she misses you" Tom said and I just smiled.

I then went into the kitchen to get us both a drink and to check if Tom had sorted everything out and he had done, once we were both sat in living room joking about with Dylan and Jack, I can't wait for Lauren to get here it will just be so perfect. Amelia was busy playing with Uno.

"She is a lovely little girl you know, she is so pretty" Sarah smiled.

"I would love to say she takes after her Dad but…" I started and didn't need to finish as everyone started to laugh.

"And what are they laughing at I wonder" Tom said while gently rocking Oliver and I turned and smiled at him I still can't believe that we have too little cheeky Monkeys.

"Is William awake?" I questioned.

"He was stirring when I took Oliver out before he woke him up" Tom explained.

"Right, I'll go get him then as everyone will be here soon to meet them anyway" I said standing up.

"Sit down you take Ollie and I will go get him" Tom ordered, so I sat back down and Passed Ollie over to me I gave him a little cuddle and kissed his forehead before handing him over to Sarah for a cuddle. To smiled and went upstairs.

"He is just adorable and I bet his brother is just as cute" Sarah smiled stroking his little head of hair. I just smiled at her and Jack came at sat by Sarah putting his arm around her and letting Ollie grab his finger, Olivia was sat on the other side of the room giving Jack the Evils but he didn't seem to care. There was a knock at the door and I went to open it. Lauren, Dean and Lana where standing at the door but Dad had just pulled up with Zoe, Luke and Jade in the car and the Ash walked around the corner and Robyn and Jamie appeared with Linda and Lloyd.

I just left the door open and took Lauren into see Sarah I took Lana off her.

"Gosh she is so much bigger than the twins" I said talking her off of Lauren.

"Well she is 6 months old now" Lauren laughed and I carried Lana off into the living room.

"Who's that little one then" Sarah asked but before I answered Amelia jumped up.

"Lana" She came running over to cuddle her and then Lauren walked in.

"Sarah?" Was all Lauren said when she saw her sat with Jack on the sofa cuddling Ollie.

"Hey, Lauren How have you been" Sarah smiled.

"wonderful, What about you" Lauren smiled and Tom came down with William.

"Afternoon sleepy head" I smiled walking over to Tom who was holding William and gave him a kiss slowly people started to crowd around inside.

"Mummy" Lana called and put her hands out for Lauren.

"Come here baby" Lauren said smiling and taking Lana and she giggled.

"Aww Lauren is she yours?" Sarah asked and Lauren nodded.

"Yep mine and Deans little angel" Lauren smiled.

"She is adorable it seems like you all have children, but me now" Sarah added laughing.

"I don't have any, only have nieces and nephews all Sam's" Jack said smiling.

"Hey guys, Sarah… Sarah?" Dad said confused.

"Hey Nick" She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Nick questioned

"I'm getting slightly fed up of people asking that now" Sarah just shook her head.

"Sam, can I have a cuddle" Jade asked running in.

"Of course" I smiled and Tom passed her William.

"Awww, he is just so cute, can we please have one Luke!" Jade asked him while hugging William.

"Maybe we should wait a while?" Luke suggested, Jade look an little unhappy at that comment but got on with it.

An hour later Hazel arrived with Ellie and Logan, Ellie went off to play with Amelia in her room and Logan sat with Lana on the play mat playing.

It wasn't long before people started to slowly leave and there wasn't many of us left, everyone had had a cuddle with the boys and they had fallen back to sleep. Tom and Dylan where both in the kitchen god knows what they were talking about but I was too busy with Sarah and Lauren, Jack was still here but Olivia had left in a strop.

(Tom's POV)

"So Dylan, I know since Sam came along and I took her away from you we haven't exactly been close but now you are getting on with Sam again I have something to ask you" I admitted.

"Tom, Mate I was a fool to stop talking to you it wasn't your fault that Sam fall for you we weren't even together I was just jealous and I'm sorry for that, but whatever it is ask away" Dylan smiled.

"Well I was wondering how would you feel about being the boy's godfather" I said and the smile grew across his face.

"I would love to mate, I absolutely adore those boys and would do anything for them, does Sam know you have asked?" Dylan questioned.

"Thank you so much Dylan that means so much, no Sam doesn't know but I'm sure she will be over the moon, don't worry I will talk to her about it" I told him. "Now a glass of wine?" I added and he nodded we took a bottle of wine and 5 glasses into the other room to enjoy the rest of the evening.

(End of POV)


	10. 10 Hide and Seek

_**AN - Quick update before I'm back out to a friends, where we are making homemade pizza's and then going to play Icelands Im a Celeb game while watching I'm a celeb... Means I have to miss casualty but the friends i'm with don't watch it so Iplayer will need to be my friend tomorrow morning. Anyway please enjoy this chapter :)**_

10. Hide and Seek.

"Oh Tom, you shouldn't have" I said picking up one of the glasses.

"Well you haven't drank in 8 months so, I thought you might like one" Tom said with a cheeky grin

"I hope this isn't a plan to get me into bed with you?" I smirked.

"Well that was not idea but if that's what you want?" Tom winked. Oliver started to cry so I went to go get one of the bottles of milk from the kitchen that Tom had just made.

"Here you go baby" I said giving Dylan the bottle as he was holding Oliver and giving one to Jack as he had William for when he was hungry.

"So Sarah what do you plan on doing back here in Holby, I heard there's a position as a TA going down at the local school" Lauren said smiling.

"Oh and how would you know that?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Just heard it on the grapevine, you know working there and all I find out these things before others" Lauren said grinning. "I can put a good word in for you" she added.

"Well me and children, seems a bit farfetched doesn't It, I have no training as well" Sarah mentioned.

"Well that means nothing eh Sam, Mr Wood would do anything for us" Lauren laughed.

"Mr Wood? He still works there after all this time?" Sarah questioned.

"Oh yes, but he is going in September so if you want a word you might want to be quick" I explained and took a sip of the wine.

"You were a hungry little monkey weren't you" Dylan cooed over Oliver once he had drank the milk and I just smiled at him, I knew he would have been great with children but it just would never have worked between us.

"Not as hungry as this one he wants more Sammy" Jack laughed and wiggled little William's fingers.

"Well he's not having any more he's already bigger than his brother" I said walking over to Jack and William. "Aren't you Billie" I smiled at my little monkey letting him take my finger in his tiny hand.

"Mummy" Amelia said through tears coming into the room.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I turned and asked.

"Uno" She whispered.

"What's happened to Uno, baby girl" I slowly released my finger from Billie's hand and bent down so I was Amelia's height.

"I can't find him, he's gone" Amelia said still crying.

"Gone where baby girl you had him before" I said pulling her into a hug.

"But I've looked everywhere for him, and he's nowhere" Amelia said as I whipped away some of her tears.

"Where did you last see him?" I asked.

"I was playing hide and seek with Ellie upstairs but now he's gone" She said and started crying again.

"Oh Baby girl stop crying we will find him" Tom said.

"But Daddy" Millie started.

"But nothing Mils, how about we all play hide and seek and maybe we will find him" Tom suggested and Amelia nodded.

"Right so should we put the boys to bed and I will count" I suggested.

"Really?" Amelia asked and I nodded.

"They are both asleep are they not? I asked Dylan and Jack who both nodded.

"Right well then how about we get them to bed and get hiding" I said and she nodded smiling for the first time since she ran down stairs.

"Jack, Dylan, would you mind taking them upstairs to bed?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't mind, Jack?" Dylan look at him

"No that's fine with me" Jack smiled standing up.

"Mind if I come and check out the nursery? I heard it was yours and Tom's handy work" I said to Jack and he just smiled,

"Come on then" Jack said and stood up and I followed with Dylan.

"So Amelia am I still counting first or can Daddy?" I asked drinking the rest of my wine.

"Ummm, Lauren can count first" Amelia said and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I'll get you back on Monday" Lauren laughed and Amelia just pulled a cheeky grin before all 3 of us ran off to hide.

(Sarah's POV)

I can't believe I'm back here with Sam and everyone else, it's been so long. Kind of makes me wish I came back sooner but that doesn't matter I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere for a while. I have missed everyone so much but not as much as I have missed Jack, I always loved him he was the only person I ever thought about and when he left to fight I was heartbroken and just tried to move on with it but it never worked that well and yes I married Mario but that's because I needed to move on I couldn't go around loving someone who would never love me back but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Jack out of my mind even on my wedding day I was thinking of Jack and have done every day since and that's why I had to stop the letters to Sam because whenever she mentioned Jack in the letters and then when she told me he was reported MIA I couldn't take it I just had to stop I thought about him so much that Mario thought I was cheating on him because I would spend so much time away writing letters and thinking that he started to get violent and I couldn't stop him or convince him that I wasn't. Jack, Jack Edward Nicholls the only man for me, it's such a shame he will never feel the same as me.

"Wow, this is beautiful, Jack I love the design" I smiled.

"Thanks, glad you thing so" Jack said gently placing Oliver in his cot and Dylan the same with William.

"Right, we better get hiding I guess" Jack laughed.

"I suppose your right" Dylan said laughing and walking out of the room.

"So… I haven't been here before so where's there a good place to hide?" I asked and saw Jack grinning.

"Well, there's a few place's I guess" Jack said taking my hand and guiding me to a different room. His hand on mine felt great but I shouldn't get used to this as he is with Olivia now and I can't change that.

"Come on this cupboard is empty we can hide in it" Jack said smiling and opening the door he climbed in first and then Sam walked past.

"Sam would you mind closing the door?" I asked and she shook her head and I climbed in so I was sat on top of Jack and Sam closed the door on us. I was wriggling around a bit when I finally got comfortable.

"You comfortable then Babe?" Jack asked and I nodded.

"Very, you?" I asked.

"Well as comfortable as anyone could be in a cupboard but I do believe I'm sat on something do you mind just shuffling around a bit so I can see what it is?" Jack asked and I moved over a bit so he could check.

"Uno" He said laughing. "I guess Amelia had the same idea" He added and I started laughing and then fall back on top of him in a heap, I guess there isn't much room in a cupboard for two.

"You know Sarah, I had forgotten how beautiful your eye's where" Jack said starring up into mine I was staring down into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you, I never forgot how warm you smile was" I admitted and he just grinned even more dropping the giraffe and placing his hand on my face and pulling me in for a kiss.

"But you are with Olivia" I whispered shaking my head.

"I know and you are still technically married but it's you I want Sarah, always has been always will be" I whispered and then his lips met mine and slowly it got more and more passionate and we broke away for air and I smiled before leaning in for more.

"Found you" Lauren joked opening the cupboard and just looked at us shock as we pulled apart.

"Lauren, don't tell Olivia please, I need to explain to her myself" Jack begged and I slowly climbed off of him. Jack got up and it just got worse as we both noticed his manhood trying to break out of his trousers. I really wanted to smile about the fact that he feels that way about me but it's not right we are both in a relationship.

"Lauren did you find them?" Amelia asked skipping into the room.

"Yes I did Millie" Lauren said turning to her and smiling.

"Millie look what me and Sarah found" Jack said holding up Uno.

"Uno" She screamed and run over to get him giving Jack a hug.

"That's not the only thing you found in the cupboard was it" Lauren said raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren please, just drop it for now" Jack tried to reason with her and just then Sam, Tom and Dylan walked in.

"Look who it is" Tom smiled looking at Amelia holding Uno.

"Uncle Jack and Sarah found him" She smiled.

"Thanks guys she would never have slept without him" Sam explained.

"Look it's getting late I should go and relive Dean of his duties It was nice to catch up with though Sarah" Lauren said smiling. "See you on Monday" She added.

"Bye Lauren" Amelia said skipping off.

"Thanks for coming over you sure you don't want Tom to drop you Home?" Sam questioned.

"No it's fine I'll get a taxi" Lauren said and we all slowly went downstairs and Lauren collected all of her things.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lauren" I said smiling and she nodded.

"Wasn't it just" Lauren said as the taxi beeped outside and she left.

"I'm going to get going as well, thanks for having me around" Dylan said and then we waited for his Taxi to come and for him to leave.

"Jack, I don't mind if you stay tonight and besides I can't be arsed to drive you home" Sam joked.

"It's fine with me, I don't mind staying on the sofa" Jack smiled.

"Right well I'm going to get Amelia settled and then go to bed myself, I'm so tired, Tommy will you join me, I want a cuddle" Sam asked.

"Of course I will, Babe" Tom smiled taking her hand. "See you both in the Morning, it was nice meeting you Sarah" He added.

"Night guys" I said and went to sit on the sofa with Jack.

"Night" Jack said as well and they went off upstairs.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry but I love you, always have and always will" Jack admitted.

"But what about Olivia?" I asked.

"I thought I loved her but after being with her for a while I can't say it's love it was more just someone to lean on, you know I only ever kissed her a few times and never once was she ever on top of me, I think she realized that it wasn't a normal relationship" Jack explained.

"Jack I love you too, if I knew you felt the same I would never of married Mario" I admitted.

"Sarah, there is nothing I want more then you and me to be together; you were always on my mind while I was out at war. When all the others went on about their girlfriends I just wanted to be able to tell them about you" Jack said leaning over and stroking my cheek. "I love you and want you Sarah, no one else will ever compare to you" He added and his lips hit mine once more and I wasn't going to complain this is all I have ever wanted to be with Jack. Once we pulled away we smiled at each other.

"Let's go to bed Sarah, you look so tired" Jack said and I rolled my eyes. He took me upstairs to the spare room where he stripped to his boxers and I took my clothes of and put his t-shirt on before climbing into the bed next to him and falling asleep in his arms.


	11. 11 Just another manic Monday

**_AN - So I told myself I would update this chapter 3 hours ago... god knows what happened between then and now but there you go. Also if you don't now what the RAMC crest looks like I recommend you look it up - Anyway Enjoy :)_**

Yesterday we all had a lazy day st in front of the TV in our Pj's watching DVD's but somehow I don't think Today is going to go quite a smoothly, for a start I need to get up and get Amelia ready for nursery get the twins ready as we have a check-up with the neonatal nurse at 9:25 and then I need to go shopping as well but this is all on near enough no sleep as William had a really unsettled night last night and I spent most of it awake with him downstairs o he didn't wake anyone else up.

Maybe I should go upstairs and check that Amelia is awake but I really just can't I don't want to move but I know I need too.

"Morning Sam, Tom asked me to ask you to phone him after the check-up, he would have asked himself but he didn't want to wake you" Sarah said smiling. "I was wondering what Check-up this is" She added.

"For the boys with the neonatal nurse just to check on their development, is Amelia up?" I asked.

"Yep, I asked her to wait upstairs as you were asleep down here, I also brought Oliver down he's in his carry cot just over there, I was about to get him a bottle when I noticed you had woken up" Sarah explained.

"Right, thanks and could you please feed Oliver for me while I go and get ready and get Amelia sorted for nursery? And if William wakes can you give him a cuddle, he's been so unsettled I hope there's nothing wrong" I asked.

"I was going to feed him anyway and don't worry about William you have the check-up later today but I'm sure he just wanted lots of cuddles and take your time with Amelia, I will sort the boys out for you" Sarah said smiling.

"Thank you so much Sarah it's so nice having an extra pair of hands around, you wouldn't mind making me a coffee would you?" I asked as I stood up and stretch.

"Of course 2 sugars?" She asked heading off towards the kitchen and I nodded before slowly walking upstairs.

"Millie, let's get you ready for nursery" I told her walking into her room which had her wooden safari set all over the place.

"Okay Mummy" She said standing up and coming over to me.

I put her in a plum long sleeve top, a puffy pale pink skirt with matching plum horses on and then matching pale pink and plum striped leggings. I quickly put her hair in plats and found her denim jacket before sending her off down stairs to asked Sarah from some breakfast.

The task of getting ready wasn't quite as easy for me as ever since I have been back I have been a lot smaller and now after giving birth I can't seem to find anything to hind my left over bump with, which I really need to go running to sort out, I had near enough empty everything out of my draws when I finally decided to just wear my over-sized Royal Army Medical Corps undershirt as it would hide everything although it has got the distinctive RAMC crest on the top left with Major S.R. Nicholls embroidered under the crest. The tan shirt looks so strange on now but I guess it will do as no one will suspect a thing I wear it along with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of tan combat boots. I put my hair into a loose fishtail plat and quickly go a grab them matching outfits, one with a blue and white striped long sleeve baby grow and Pale blue quilted gilet with brown fleece footed bottoms with a little monkey face on eat foot and on the pocket of the gilet and one outfit with a pale blue long sleeve vest and a pale blue and white striped quilted gilet with the same bottoms and same monkey face's, I grab both of the monkeys from their cots and run back down stairs.

"Sarah, so sorry that took a while I didn't know what to wear" I admitted running into the kitchen.

"Sam Nicholls, not knowing what to wear… what is the world coming to" Sarah Laughed and turned around passing me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you so much, how where the boy's and Amelia?" I asked taking a sip.

"The boy's where as good as gold and Amelia has had some toast for breakfast and is just in the other room watching TV with the boy's, Nice T-shirt by the way" Sarah laughed walking past and going into the other room.

"It was all I could find, that hid my after bump, which I really need to go running to help it disappear but thank you so much for feeding them and sorting out Amelia" I told her walking in after her.

"No problem, they are all angels, and I can watch the boys after if you want to go out for a run, I don't mind" Sarah offered and I just smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, The longer I put it off the harder it will be to motivate myself as it has been 5 of so months since I last went running" I admitted and Sarah just giggled. "Right well its 8 already so maybe we should get these cheeky monkeys dressed and Millie to nursery" I added.

"Pass me some of the clothes I will sort William out so you can have a cuddle with Oliver as you haven't had any all night" Sarah said and I handed her the outfit with the stripy gilet. "They're like 2 peas in a pod" Sarah added once they were both dressed. Which caused Millie to giggle.

"They're not peas silly, peas are little green vegetables" Amelia explained which made us both laugh.

"Come on you let's get your shoes on and get you in the car" I told her carrying Ollie out to the car and placing him in one of the car seat's strapping him up and handing him over Cola and Sarah did the same for William and I passed her Pepsi before I went back inside to get Amelia's shoes on her she had tried to put them on herself but got the wrong feet they were plum converses with pale pink velcro straps so I quickly took them off and changed them around, making sure I had everything I needed before grabbing Amelia's hand and locking up before helping her get into her seat but she knew how to strap herself up now so that was one less think to worry about. I then got into the front and started to drive to the nursery. It wasn't long as there wasn't much traffic for a change until we were at the nursery.

"Sarah you don't mind waiting in the car with the twins, do you?" I asked.

"No go, it will be easier without you having to get them out" Sarah smiled so I got out and opened the door for Amelia as they had a child lock. I was the first time I have dropped her off since the birth so I don't think this is going to be a quick in and out.

"Come on Millie" I said taking her hand and walking into the nursery.

"Hey Sam, you seem to be missing something or rather someone" One of the Dad's said pointing to my stomach.

"I gave birth last week to twin boys who are in the car with a friend" I explained and he just chuckled.

"What are they called" A Mum asked this time over here the conversation.

"Millie what are your bothers names?" I asked her.

"William and Oliver" Amelia said smiling.

"Awww that's so cute" A different Mum said. I was already fed up of this.

"When will we meet them?" Asked a different Dad.

"When they are a bit older as I did have them a month early" I explained and he nodded.

"This little one was early too" He said ruffling his son's hair.

"Ellie" Amelia said and ran off to talk to her.

"Morning Sam, where are the little monkeys?" Ben asked carrying Logan.

"In the car with Sarah, as soon as I'm done here down to the hospital for a check-up" I explained and he just nodded.

"I remember when Logan had his first check-up it was also the first time Amelia came for dinner" Ben said and I Just smiled remembering it was the day I also made peace with my mum.

Mrs Hall then opened the door and I took Amelia in.

"Morning Sam" Lauren said smiling as she saw me walk in.

"Morning Lauren, it's been one hell of a morning and I have forgotten to bring Amelia any lunch and I have the twins check-up to get to and I don't think I will be able to drop any in. would you be able to get her something from the shop, I can give you some money" I explained.

"Mummy" Amelia wined pulling on my trousers.

"Of course Sam, and nice top by the way, where did you pull that one out from" She laughed and I pulled out a £5 note and gave it to her.

"Mummy" Amelia carried on but I just wanted her to stop.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked.

"I don't want to stay, my tummy hurts" She said nearly crying.

"Millie please, you know I have a busy day with the twins why don't you stay for now with Lauren and if it gets worse Lauren can give me or Daddy a ring to come and get you" I tried to reason with her.

"But Mummy" She said crying.

"Look Millie I would love to just take you home and have a cuddle but you know I need to take the twins to hospital why don't you give Lauren a cuddle, I'm sure she won't mind" I suggested.

"But I want you" She said crying and everyone turned to look at us.

"Millie please, mummy's head hurts and the twins have their appointment please just give Lauren a cuddle and if it gets worse I promise, either me or Daddy will come and get you but I need to get going" I explained. I could hear some of the other parent's whispering behind me.

"Amelia, baby come and give me a cuddle Mummy's tired and she needs to go take the twins to the hospital" Lauren said and picked up Amelia who snuggled in to her. I gave Amelia a kiss and then said good bye, Lauren walked with me to the door.

"Look Sam, don't worry about it I know who hard it is with a premature baby with all the hospital appointments and the late nights early morning feeds but I can't imagine what it is like with twins, I will look after Amelia and if she gets worse I will give you a ring" Lauren said loud enough so the other parents could hear and all of a sudden they stopped whispering. No one knew other than the few that had asked that I had the twins early and barely any of them even knew I was having twins. I said bye once more before heading back out to the car and down to the hospital for their check-up, its barely even 9 o'clock and today already feels like it's going to be a nightmare…


	12. 12 Jealousy

**_An - Quick update as I can not be bothered to go upstairs and get my charger! - Enjoy_**

"Morning Sam, how has your first week been with the twins?" Jess asked as she showed us the way to the neonatal nurse's room.

"Tiring, I just don't get it, I used to be able to work 24hours straight if not longer and not be tired but now I just can't seem to ever feel refreshed" I told her as we walked down the corridor.

"Well, there's a big difference from being a stay at home mummy and a ED Doctor but then again I didn't think an Doctor was allowed to work long shifts like that" Jess said as we got to the waiting area.

"Well your right, NHS Doctors aren't but RAMC Doctors slightly different rules" I said smiling and placing Oliver's car seat down and Sarah did the same with William's before taking a seat.

"RAMC? I don't think I'm familiar with that term" Jess said confused.

"Royal Army Medical Corps" I explained while pointing to my top.

"Wow I have never had an Ex-Army walk through my doors or helped one giving birth, that is so amazing, Major you must have been good at what you did" Jess said looking shocked.

"Oh Sam was the best at it, never find a better field Doctor then Sam" Sarah said smiling.

"I still can't believe that Ex-Army, mind if I tell Alex?" Jess asked.

"Go ahead, but it's not that surprising surely?" I questioned.

"In Holby yes, anywhere else not really" She said skipping off.

"Well she was a little over excited" Sarah said laughing and no matter how hard I tried I start to laugh as well.

"William and Oliver Kent?" The nurse called in an overly put on posh voice which just started us off again once we had composed ourselves we got up and headed over to the door.

"May I remind you that this is a hospital, not a playground and there are young babies around" She said again in the same voice which I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing and I guess Sarah did too.

"May I remind you that I work for this hospital and funnily enough I am here for my two young babies check-ups" I said trying to mimic her voice which just sent Sarah off on another laughing fit and even a few of the other mum's and dad's waiting started to laugh.

"Well in that case we better get them checked over" She said moving so we could get in.

"Yes I think that's a good Idea" I said still mimicking her voice and then walking into the consultant's office.

"Morning Sam, would like to introduce me to your friend here?" Dr Taylor asked.

"Morning, this is Sarah she is an old friend who is helping me with the twins while Tom's at work" I explained.

"Morning Sarah" He smiled then looked back to me "How have the twins been" He asked.

"Fine, as good as gold, they drink more than enough milk and in fact William normally askes for more and Oliver loves having a bath the only thing is that William had an really unsettled night last night, I'm worried he might be coming down with something" I explained.

"Right well I will give them both a check over now, don't worry about it but I'm sure they will both be fine down to what you have described" Dr Taylor smiled looking over to the car seats on the floor.

"Who would you like first?" I asked looking down at them.

"Whoever, I will do the same checks on both" Dr Taylor said smiling "Right how about William first, make sure there's nothing wrong" He added and I smiled. I gently took William out of his seat and handed him of to Dr Taylor.

"Hello little man" He said placing him down on the scales. "Someone's getting a big boy 6lb and 6oz, now let's giving him a once over" He added. He then checked him over giving him all the necessary checks and writing notes in his little red book.

"Right well William seems like a very healthy young boy who just loves his mummy so much he doesn't want her to sleep" Dr Taylor joked and I just rolled my eyes and smiled taking him back and starting to get him dressed. While Dr Taylor did all the same checks on Oliver.

"Well Mr Oliver Kent, you need to get catching up to your little brother, only 5lb and 8oz not grown too much but that's nothing to worry about he is growing at a steady weight for his little body" Dr Taylor explained and I handed William over to Sarah and she starts to rock him gently while I dress Oliver.

"They are both absolutely fine, nothing wrong with either of them, I wish all little babies could be as healthy it would make my job 10x easier" Dr Taylor joked and I just shook my head.

"If all little babies where as healthy you wouldn't have a job" I said laughing.

"Alright, you have a point and you might want to watch out for the nurse you were taking the Mick out of she is close friends with Hanssen so you might not have one either, she will make it out to be 10x worse than it was" Dr Taylor explained.

"Don't worry about me, me and Hansson go way back, he wouldn't fire me" I said smiling and placing Oliver back in his car seat.

"What makes you so sure?" he asks while Sarah is placing William in his seat.

'Mr Nicholas Jordan, lead consultant of the ED and Mr Henrik Hanssen's child hood friend" I said smiling.

"What about Mr Jordan?" he asks again.

"Proud Grandfather to these little Boys" I explained.

"Well I never, but I should have guessed, everyone knows that both his children where in the Army one as a Doc and one as a Sergeant Major. Looking at your T-shirt tells all" he said laughing.

"Well there you have it, you have now met one of his children and his grandchildren, but if you wouldn't mind my phone is going like mad in my pocket which is probably Amelia's nursery so I should get going as lovely as it is talking to you but I guess you also have another patient" I said smiling.

"Is your little girl not very well? And your right I have others but none are as nice as you" he said.

"She was complaining of tummy ache when I left her but the would have phoned Tom if it was anything else and couldn't get hold of me and I won't keep you, come on then see you again next week" I said picking up Oliver in his seat and Sarah picked up William.

"See you next week" Dr Taylor said as we left I pulled out my phone to check what was going on. I just shock my head and laughed. One from Lauren and five from Tom.

"What you laughing at?" Sarah asked.

"Tom, he is way to paranoid, I can't be arsed to phone him let's just go down to see him and I would phone Lauren back but she won't be on break but then again if I don't and she's ill" I said rolling my eyes.

"Just phone her Sam, whether she's on break or not she won't mind you giving her a ring" Sarah said and I just nodded calling the nursery number instead.

"Good Morning, how may I help" Olivia said.

"Moring Olivia, is Lauren free? She tried to ring me" I asked.

"One second" Olivia replied and then there was some noise and mumbling and then Lauren appeared on the phone.

"Sam, I just wanted to let you know that Amelia is fine we had a little chat and she just wanted a cuddle because it wasn't fair that the boys got to stay at home with Mummy and she had to go to nursery, so we had big cuddle and she seems fine now so if you want to just give her a cuddle after it will be fine" Lauren explained.

"I never thought she would be jealous but I guess I was a bit rushed this morning and moody no wonder she felt left out, I will give her the biggest cuddle ever and tell her if she is feeling better that she can make cakes with mummy once Daddy is home" I explained.

"Will do, I'm sure she will love that and don't worry about it you're not a bad Mum just rushed off her feet" Lauren said "Speak to you later" She said hanging up and we went down to see Tom.


	13. 13

_**An - Sorry it's not much of a chapter but its late and I have had a busy day at work and I just want to go to bed but I do hope you enjoy it. P.s thanks for all the reviews they mean so much to me!**_

"I don't know where Tom is and the staff room looks rather full so would you mind waiting in Dad's office with the boys while I look for Tom?" I asked Sarah as we walk towards his office and I put it the ode and opened the door to an empty office.

"No, well as long as you don't take too long this office is really boring, there's nothing on the walls or anything" Sarah joked.

"Well you know my Dad, and I won't be too long as I'm sure as soon as Tom sees me he will come running, and here look at this" I said throwing her a magazine from Dad's desk.

"Wow Top Gear, how interesting" Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"You can teach my boys all about racing cars, have fun" I said and ran out of the room.

"Hey Sam, what are doing here?" Jade asked as I bumped into her walking down the corridor.

"Looking for Tom, you haven't seen him anywhere have you?" I asked as we walked towards reception.

"Tom's in cubicles with Dylan, where is William and Oliver?" Jade questioned taking her next patients notes.

"In Dad's office with Sarah, we have just been for a check-up, and thanks I just need to fill Tom in on the check-up I hope you are enjoying having Ash as your mentor and not me" I smiled.

"No, I much prefer you, you actually talk to me" She added as I walked off towards cubicles, It didn't take long to find Tom as I could hear him talking to someone so I walked down and stood outside the cubicle until he was finished which was only a minute or two after I got there.

"Sam, what are you doing here and where are the boys?" Tom questioned looking shocked "Dylan I'm taking 10" He shouted back and Dylan nodded.

"Follow me and you can see them and I thought it would just be easier if I came to see you rather then phoning" I explained as we walked back to Dad's office.

"Mr Jordan, Sam just told me…" Sarah started as we opened the door and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Not quite just Mr Kent and soon to be Mrs Kent" I said as I went over to have a peak on the boys but they are sleeping.

"So yer Tom, Check-up went well both are healthy little boys, William now ways 6lb and 6oz and Oliver is 5lb 8oz so they are both growing at a steady rate" I said smiling.

"That's great news, was there any idea to why William was unsettled?" Tom questioned.

"They reckon he is just a cuddly boy and wanted his Mummy" I smiled.

"Well Daddy is here too if you ever want to just leave him with me the night. Also Lauren phoned asking if you could phone her back" Tom said.

"Just phoned her actually on the way down, Amelia claimed she wasn't feeling well but Lauren found out she is jealous of the twins so I am going to do some baking with her after once your back from work to watch the boys, if you don't mind" I explained.

"Of course I don't mind, I wouldn't picture Millie as being Jealous but there you go" Tom added with a confused look on his face.

"Sam do you still want to go for a run after?" Sarah questioned.

"Yer, I'm thinking I might go for a run around central park and then up to the school to pick Millie up and then we can get a bus home if you don't mind watching the boys for that long" I asked.

"Not at all they are perfect little monkeys" Sarah smiled and dad walked in with Hanssen.

"I was unaware that there would be a mothers meeting going on in your Office" Hanssen said raising an eye brow.

"So I was, Sam care to explain?" Dad asked.

"Well the boy's had there check-up this morning and Sarah came along and I just wanted a quick word with Tom over there check-up that I didn't want to have in the ED So I figured you wouldn't mind us being in here for 5 minutes which in fact we are actually finished now so if you excuse us" I said simply and dad just rolled his eyes.

"How are the twins then?" He asked as we picked them up in their car seats ready to strap them back up.

"Both doing, well and are very healthy growing boys" Tom explained smiling proudly and placing a kiss on each of their foreheads and giving me one before going back to work.

"Are these your boy's then Sam?" Hanssen asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yep I have William and Sarah has Oliver" I smiled.

"Wow don't they look like you and Dr Kent" Hanssen said.

"Well I would hope so as we are the parent's now I will leave you two to it" I said and Sarah said by and walked out and I shortly followed and we headed back to the car making sure both boys where strapped in their seats and their seats strapped in the car before we headed off to do the shopping and then once that was done I would go for a run and Sarah will drive the boy's back.


End file.
